Sweetest of Dreams, Flowers of Poison
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Part of the AkaKuro AU Challenge and side-story for the Kuroko no Obake Monogatari Series. It was a lovely spring afternoon, the perfect kind of weather for a snake youkai to lie on a tree branch and relax. Unfortunately, his master arrives home earlier than planned, and with him he brought a devious scheme. Set in between the events of Book One. Complete.


**Theme: Youkai AU **(part of my "Kuroko no Obake Monogatari Series")** [EDITED VERSION]  
><strong>

**Akashi: **Human, about 24 to 26 years old. Has a contract with Kuroko.

**Kuroko: **The White-Snake Youkai, named Awayuki. However, he currently goes by the name "Tetsuya", which Akashi had given him. Youkai!Kuroko differs from human!Kuroko in appearance, the most notable feature is the colour of his eyes.

**Note: **For you to fully understand the context of this story, you should read "Setsugetsuka: The Fleeting Season", which is the first book of my Kuroko no Obake Monogatari series. The second book is still in the process, so you would need to wait longer if you want it. There are some hints (some obvious some not) regarding the events of the currently in-progress second book, so don't be surprised if you see new information popping up.**  
><strong>

I did say that I'll redo and reupload some of the original AU Challenge stories, and this is the first of the bunch. Look forward to the rest!

_Requested by Bakudan Fujoshi-san, though it might be not be what she expected._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kuroko no Basuke,** but the Obake Monogatari series is mine._

**Third-person POV**

* * *

><p><strong>AkaKuro AU Challenge Day 13<br>**

**Youkai AU (Kuroko no Obake Monogatari verse)  
><strong>

**"Sweetest of Dreams, Flowers of Poison"**

A gentle breeze blew through the land of Edo, with it carrying the petals and scents of the flowers that had bloomed in the spring season.

In the estate of the Akashi family especially, the flowers of the central garden were in full bloom. Hydrangeas of blueish and pinkish shades, roses of cream and red, yellow and orange tulips, chrysanthemums of green and gold and irises of varying shades of purple and white. But in the center of it all was a large cherry tree, standing tall and proud. The variety of colours painted the area in its many shades; it was more beautiful than any picture in the world could ever be.

And if one were to squint, he or she would be able to spot something unusual on one of the branches of that large tree.

The sound of geta-clad feet rustling through the grass signaled the arrival of the owner of this mansion, who had just arrived home just minutes ago. He stepped into the gardens, taking slow steps and stopped at the bottom of the large three, by the trunk.

"What a lovely day. Just the perfect weather to enjoy the beauty of the gifts of nature," mused Akashi Seijuurou, looking up into the sea of branches and petals. "Would you agree with me, Tetsuya?"

Hearing his master call him by the name he was bestowed with, an ice-blue snake peeked out from amongst the petals. Its blue-gold eyes staring down at the person who had called him. Moments later, the snake on the branch disappeared, and was replaced with the figure of a young man with the same eyes, and on the left side of his face and body were marred with scales of frosty blue-white.

"You have returned quicker than I thought, Seijuurou-sama." he commented nonchalantly, hopping down from the tree and landing gracefully on one foot. "I thought you were out to have tea with Lord Aomine? You were not even out long enough to have played one round of shogi with him."

"I found an excuse to leave early. As you already know, he is not very fond of me; there was no reason for me to stay any longer than necesary. In fact, I might have said something that would make him hate me more today."

"Is that so? What about the Young Master, then?"

"Daiki was out at the Imayoshi Dojo when I arrived. I did not get a chance to see him at all."

He beckoned for his companion, the man named Tetsuya, to come closer to him. The latter obeyed, and he leaned into Akashi's open arms for a warm embrace.

"Hmm…" Tetsuya hummed in acknowledgement, laying his head into the crook of his master's neck. "So, what did you say to Lord Aomine that made him so mad?"

"Nothing that you do not know."

"You confronted him about the truth?"

"Well, not exactly. I was not very direct about the matter, but the reaction that he gave and the words that he said... or didn't say rather, confirmed my suspicions."

"What is your plan, then? Are you going to get rid of him, just like you did to the rest of them?"

"I was contemplating that… until I thought of something better."

"Which is?"

"I decided to get rid of Daiki instead."

"… Why?"

"There are two reasons. The first is that it is more painful for a father to lose his son as compared to his honour or life. Lord Aomine is a man who believes in strong family bonds and values; he would be surely devastated if he knows that his son is dead before him. In a way, it would make living for him much more painful than dying."

"Ahh… I see. That logic sounds like something that you would come up with. As expected of you, Seijuurou-sama. So, what is the other reason?"

"Do you remember the time when everyone came over in winter for the banquet?"

"Yes… And you had me to perform for them, too."

"Daiki was quite captivated by you. You may not have noticed it, but his eyes were fixed on you the entire time."

"I did notice. And you were the one who told me to 'charm them' so that you can use them if you needed them for your plans. Daiki-sama was the only one who fell for it, or so it seems. Even though I was merely dressed as a woman, as you have wanted me to on most days, he was completely fooled by my disguise." Tetsuya paused, noticing Akashi's change in expression. "Ah. I understand now. You're jealous of Daiki-sama."

"I am not jealous. I am simply displeased that that fool laid eyes on something that belongs to me."

"It is the same thing. So what are you planning to do to him? Kill him?"

"Eventually, but not so simply. I want him to suffer, first. I want that sheltered brat to know the pain of deception and betrayal. He may not be the one who was involved with the death of my parents, but he is the son of the man who was, and he will pay for his father's sins." Akashi lifted his lover's chin, his gaze sweeping over his sharp, snake-like features. "And for this, I need your help."

"You want me to charm him again, and this time into a trap."

"Exactly, my dear. I need you to lure him into a web which I will weave, and there is no one else but you who could carry out a task like that to the level of my expectations." Akashi turned his head to place a kiss on his temple. "Lend me your strength, dear Tetsuya; and I will reward you greatly."

"You do not have to ask, Seijuurou-sama. We are bound by a contract; anything that you wish for will become my command. As long as the contract between the both of us exist, I will dutifully carry out your every order, as long as it is within my ability to do so."

"I know, but it is always polite to ask. I do not want to force you to do anything that you do not want to."

"As I have said before, as long as it is within my limits, I would do anything you ask of me without question. So, what is it that you would like me to do for you this time, Seijuurou-sama?"

"That, we will discuss later."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, that is something rare that I do not hear every day. What happened?"

"I'm just exhausted at the moment, and simply want to rest. That is all."

"Would you like to take a nap in the garden, then? The breeze is lovely today, and the tree capony acts well as a shade against the sunlight.."

"Hmm… I do not see why I should not. Of course, I would be even happier if you allow me to use your lap as a pillow."

"Come, then." Tetsuya pulled away from his master.

He took hold of his hand and led him to his favourite spot under the tree and knelt down.

Akashi gave him a smile as he bent down. Before he lay down, he pressed a kiss to the snake yokai's lips.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Seijuurou-sama. Close your eyes and have your rest."

"I will. Good night, Tetsuya."

"Good night, Seijuurou-sama. Sweet dreams."

**-END-**


End file.
